


[Podfic] oblivion

by blackglass, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidental Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: “So, how long have you and Shane been dating?” Jen asks.If Ryan had already taken a sip of his coffee, he would’ve done a spit take right now. Instead, he just sends her an incredulous look. “Shane and I are what?”Or, Ryan and Shane's life would be so much easier if they just talked to each other.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183338) by [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace). 

  
_cover art by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BFU\)%20_oblivion_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183338)

**Written by:** [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace)

**Audio Editing by:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

**Performed by:** [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 20 mins

**Download:** [mp3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BFU\)%20_oblivion_.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
